Pardonne-moi
by AthenaZelda
Summary: Jeunes aristocrates, Guillaume, Nathanaël et Madeleine sont frères et soeurs. Mais la Révolution les rend orphelins et Nathanaël est éloigné de son aîné et de sa cadette non sans en souffrir.
1. Chapter 1

« Pardonnez-moi mon Père parce que j'ai pêché. Cela fait bientôt quatre ans que je ne me suis pas confessé. »

Serrant fortement le tissu de son costume tout neuf, Nathanaël se retint de s'effondrer. Il n'osa pas porter son regard sur la grille qui le séparait du Prêtre.

« Je vous écoute, mon fils… »

**CHAPITRE I – la déchéance**

Il était un petit pays nommé Galhétymésis, un pays ancré dans des traditions ancestrales de la Noblesse et du Clergé, et sous le règne d'une longue lignée de Rois riches et puissants. Le monarque était appelé la Lumière Galhétyenne, et l'Etat était bien autonome des pays voisins qui adoptaient peu à peu des régimes démocratiques par souci d'équité entre les différentes classes sociales de la nation.

Le Comte de Vyaris vivait seul avec ses trois enfants, sa femme étant morte en couche à la naissance de Madeleine Maya, la petite dernière. L'aîné, Guillaume Julius Alhan, dit Anie, portait tout l'héritage de sa famille dans son allure, sa générosité et son visage qui semblait avoir été sculpté par les plus grands génies. Il passait le plus clair de son temps sur le dos de son cheval à galoper pendant des heures. Le cadet était plus sage. Nathanaël Raphaël avait hérité la beauté de sa mère et la patience tranquille de son père. Il aimait être avec son frère et galoper avec lui, mais une santé fragile l'empêchait de suivre Guillaume aussi loin qu'il l'aurait voulu. Tous les trois étaient chéris par leur père qui vieillissait à vue d'œil. Ils étaient heureux, malgré l'absence de leur mère, dans leur manoir simple et accueillant. Leurs domestiques se plaisaient dans cette propriété assez modeste mais digne de leur riche maître qui n'était que bonté et sagesse. Le Comte était particulièrement fier de ses enfants, de deux ans d'écart chacun, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Mais le temps devenait plus dur quand Guillaume atteignit ses dix-sept ans. Influencés par les pays voisins qui ne voulaient pas d'un allié gouverné par une monarchie, le peuple commençait à se soulever contre les Nobles et contre le Roi, car il n'était pas question pour eux de changer l'ordre des choses. Un vent de révolte s'annonçait sur Galhétymésis, il n'était plus bon d'être un aristocrate. Pendant ce temps, chez les enfants du Comte Vyaris, l'humeur n'était pas à la crainte. Rien n'est plus innocent qu'un enfant, quel que soit son sang. Nathie fêtait ses quinze ans.

- Mon fils, tu deviens adulte maintenant, dit le vieux Comte à son cadet. C'est un âge très important pour un homme.

- Oui père.

- Tu as encore du temps avant de me rattraper, petit frère, railla Guillaume en lui ébouriffant ses longs cheveux bouclés.

- Quand cesseras-tu de me prendre pour un enfant ? gronda Nathanaël en se protégeant de son bras.

- Quel que soit ton âge, tu seras toujours plus jeune que moi.

- Nathie ! s'exclama Madeleine. Tu ouvres mon cadeau en premier, s'il te plaît ?

Et le reste de la soirée Nathanaël joua du piano pour lequel il avait un véritable don. Avant même qu'il ne sache marcher, on l'avait assis devant un clavier. Depuis, il n'avait plus quitté le grand piano à queue d'un blanc immaculé. Il reproduisait à la perfection les chefs-d'œuvre de l'époque, puis il commença à faire ses propres compositions. Le son de son instrument faisait vivre le manoir, et tous prenaient du plaisir à l'entendre. Parfois, ils se réunissaient autour du garçon, et ils chantaient joyeusement.

Pendant la nuit, toute la propriété fut réveillée en sursaut. La chemise un peu débraillée, Guillaume entra précipitamment dans la chambre de son frère. Le château était assiégé, il fallait s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Nathie en se frottant les yeux.

- Le peuple se révolte, répondit l'aîné. Contre le Roi, contre la Noblesse… Lève-toi, il faut partir ! Ils s'en prennent à notre château.

Nathanaël colla son visage à la fenêtre, les mains tremblantes posées à plat contre la vitre. Des centaines de villageois encerclaient la demeure, torches et armes à la main dans un esprit de violence et de colère.

- Pourquoi nous ? murmura l'adolescent de quinze ans.

- Ne te pose pas de questions, suis-moi !

Dans le couloir, ils retrouvèrent leur père en compagnie de Madeleine qui pleurait de peur.

- Guillaume, prends ta sœur avec toi. Occupez-vous d'elle. Partez par la forêt, vous serez en mesure d'atteindre le couvent à l'écart de la ville.

- Et vous, père ? demanda le jeune homme, inquiet.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi… dit le vieux Comte en passant chaleureusement sa main dans les boucles de son aîné. Je vais tenter de les raisonner. Partez maintenant. Mettez-vous à l'abri tous les trois. Guillaume, tu es responsable de ton frère et de ta sœur, je compte sur toi.

- Oui, père.

Les enfants partirent par la petite sortie derrière le château tandis que le Comte alla à la rencontre de la foule en colère. Arrivés dans les sous-bois, les enfants s'arrêtèrent un moment, angoissés.

- Père nous rejoindra ? demanda Madie.

- Oui, répondit son grand frère, pourtant pas convaincu. Attendez-moi là, je ne vais pas loin.

Il s'éloigna un peu, cherchant à apercevoir son père. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était une foule bien regroupée et agitée, tenant des torches et des fourches à bout de bras. Il entendit des cris de douleur, des plaintes, et il reconnut la voix. C'était son père. Il se retenait d'aller le rejoindre pour lui porter secours. Il sentait toute la rancœur des paysans envers la Noblesse et cela l'immobilisait. Il ne pouvait rien faire, et il ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne pouvait que rester là, à entendre son propre père se faire assassiner. Il prit donc la décision de revenir en arrière pour s'échapper avec son frère et sa sœur.

- Où est père ? demanda à nouveau la petite fille.

- On doit y aller. Sortons de la propriété. Allons au couvent, dit Guillaume. Au nom de la Chrétienté, on nous donnera asile.

Les rues étaient désertes, ce qui facilita la fuite de la fratrie. Ils parvinrent sans mal à quitter la ville jusqu'à ce que le couvent soit à portée de vue. C'était un soulagement. La nuit était froide, et le vent du nord brûlait la peau. Guillaume frappa avec de grands coups rapides à la porte en bois.

- Ouvrez ! Je vous en supplie ! Par la grâce de Dieu, je demande asile ! Nous sommes des enfants !

- Grand frère, j'ai froid… se plaignit Madeleine.

- Je vous en prie, ouvrez ! répéta Guillaume en cognant plus promptement.

Nathanaël serra sa sœur contre lui.

- Ça va aller, dit-il.

- Asile ! Pitié, je demande asile !

La porte s'ouvrit et une dame âgée enveloppée de l'habit des nonnes apparut devant eux, surprise par le vacarme et les cris. Elle regarda tour à tour chacun des enfants.

- Seigneur… dit-elle. Que vous arrive-t-il, mes pauvres petits ?

- Nous avons nul part où aller, répondit Guillaume, visiblement touché dans son orgueil de devoir s'abaisser à quémander.

- Grand Dieu… entrez donc, mes enfants. Venez au chaud.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une modeste salle à manger devant un feu bien chaud, des couvertures sur les épaules. Une dizaine de nonnes les entouraient, l'air compatissant et protecteur. Le silence régnait dans la salle. Madeleine pleurait dans les bras de son frère aîné. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais son père. La Mère Marie-Thérèse, qui les avait accueillis, allait prendre la parole quand des acclamations retentirent. Dans les champs voisins, les villageois, les meneurs de la rébellion défilaient en criant victoire. On entendait des chants révolutionnaires, des chants haineux contre la Royauté. Nathanaël perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait sur les joues et Madie se crispa.

- Ils viennent de quitter notre maison, murmura Guillaume. Ils nous cherchent, sans doute, dans le but que l'humiliation de notre nom et de notre rang soit totale.

- Vous êtes les enfants du Comte de Vyaris, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact.

- Je peux comprendre leur colère, dit Nathie d'une voix tremblante. Leur désir de justice… mais… comment peuvent-ils détruire des vies ? Nous ne sommes que des enfants ! Combien d'innocents souffrent de cette période de troubles ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura une jeune nonne en posant sa main sur la tête du jeune homme. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Reposez-vous et restez aussi longtemps que vous le voulez.

- Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez, ajouta l'aîné de la fratrie.

Les lits étaient en bois, grossièrement montés. La pièce était sombre, un peu poussiéreuse, mais les enfants ne s'en plaignaient pas. Ils avaient du mal à croire que, la veille, ils étaient chaleureusement installés autour du piano de Nathanaël, bien loin d'imaginer que leur vie était sur le point de prendre un tournant différent. Guillaume était assis sur un des lits, sa sœur blottie contre lui. Ils devaient alors se résoudre à vivre cacher dans ce couvent. Tout le monde était d'une extrême gentillesse envers eux, mais l'aîné ne semblait pas soulagé pour autant.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe ? demanda la Sœur Anne-Marie, une semaine après.

- Pendant combien de temps cela va durer ?

- Je l'ignore, Seigneur Guillaume. Il faut attendre que la colère du peuple soit apaisée.

- Pensez-vous, vous aussi que ceux de mon rang méritent un tel châtiment ?

- Je ne prône aucune violence. Nous sommes bien jeunes vous et moi pour y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais vous verrez : tout s'arrangera.

- J'aimerai y croire.

Madeleine se lia très vite avec la Sœur Anne-Marie et elle réclamait de moins en moins son père. Mais la situation leur était douloureuse. Pour ses deux cadets, Guillaume était devenu plus fort et protecteur, Nathanaël aidait les Sœurs du mieux qu'il pouvait, et Madeleine ne pleurait plus. Ils auraient pu vivre indéfiniment cachés dans le couvent. Le bruit courrait qu'on les recherchait mais par prudence le secret restait bien gardé. Cependant, un matin, Nathanaël ne se leva pas, pris par une de ses crises qui se manifestaient par une violente poussée de fièvre ainsi que des vertiges qui l'empêchaient de tenir debout. On ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre mais on fit venir le médecin quand même. Celui-ci reconnut immédiatement les enfants du Comte de Vyaris.

- Je vous en prie, murmura Guillaume, les yeux entourés de cernes bien marquées à force de veiller sur son frère. Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous trouvent !

- Je comprends. Soyez sûr de mon silence. Mais je crains que je ne puisse rien faire pour votre frère.

L'état de Nathie empirait malgré tout. La situation ne l'aidant en rien. Le docteur insistait pour qu'on l'emmène dans un hôpital, mais cela voudrait également dire qu'ils seraient tous les trois retrouvés. Même si Madeleine pouvait s'occuper de son frère avec patience, c'était Guillaume qui restait auprès de lui chaque heure de chaque jour. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser seul.

Un soir, des bruits inhabituels se firent soudainement entendre. Madie dormait profondément dans les bras de Guillaume. Inquiet, le jeune homme se leva, tenant fermement ses cadets contre lui. La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme âgé de plus de trente ans entra dans la chambre, suivi de près par la Mère Marie-Thérèse qui se mit entre lui et la fratrie.

- Roland, je vous en prie ! Ce ne sont que des enfants, des protégés de Dieu !

- Vous rendez-vous compte que nous les cherchions depuis bien longtemps, ma Mère ?

- Ils ont le droit d'asile ici, et nul ne peut le braver !

Bien qu'elle fût petite, Marie-Thérèse ne semblait pas impressionnée par la carrure impressionnante de Roland. Celui-ci ignora la nonne et fit emmener les enfants à l'extérieur. La pluie tombait drue et Nathanaël était dans une semi-inconscience. Refusant de laisser ces enfants aux mains des rebelles, la Sœur Anne-Marie serrait fermement Madeleine contre elle et ne quittait pas les deux frères des yeux. Croyant Nathie apte à tenir sur ses jambes, Roland le prit par le bras. L'adolescent s'écroula dans la boue, incapable de se relever.

« Ne le touchez pas ! s'écria Guillaume. Vous allez le tuer ! »

Il se défit de l'homme qui le tenait fermement et se précipita sur son frère. Avec une profonde tendresse, il le serra contre lui. Nathanaël ouvrit lentement les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il prit la parole. Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

- Pardonne-moi, grand-frère. J'avais promis d'être fort.

- Tout ira bien si tu restes avec moi.

- Prend soin de Madeleine.

La fatigue reprit le dessus. Il voulut toucher le visage de Guillaume mais son bras était trop lourd. Il retomba mollement sur le sol. Cet effort lui fit perdre conscience, et le regard désespéré de son aîné n'y changeait rien. Tant de gens les entouraient. Tant de regards hostiles les fixaient. Mais Guillaume se sentait si seul en cet instant, si inutile et misérable. Il se recroquevilla sur son frère. C'étaient des assassins. Ils lui avaient pris son père… et maintenant son frère.

« Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à déchirer notre famille ? » demanda-t-il.

Madie était immobile dans les bras de Sœur Anne-Marie, impuissante devant un tel spectacle. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Oui, elle allait se réveiller dans son lit bien chaud au château. Elle irait se jeter dans les bras de ses frères, leur raconter cet horrible rêve. Nathanaël jouerait du piano pour la consoler et Guillaume rirait quelques instants pour la taquiner avant de la serrer contre son cœur. Elle savait qu'elle serait bien protégée dans les bras de son aîné. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. Sa famille ne pouvait pas être détruite. C'était totalement impossible ! La pluie traîtresse meurtrissait ses joues, lui murmurant sournoisement que c'était la pure vérité. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Son père était vraiment mort. Son bon papa qui avait tant pris soin d'elle. Nathie était lui aussi en train de disparaître. Son Nathie… son piano… sa musique… son sourire… sa douceur… Elle pâlit. Tout à coup, elle avait grandi. Elle se détacha de la Sœur et se mit entre Roland et ses frères.

- Par pitié ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ne m'enlevez pas ma famille !

- Madeleine ! coupa Guillaume. Retourne auprès des Sœurs !

- Mon frère est très malade, ajouta-t-elle en joignant les mains. Sauvez-le, ce n'est qu'un enfant qui joue merveilleusement du piano ! Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal ! Je vous en supplie !

Ses larmes émurent la plupart des adultes qui les entouraient. Roland ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Il se mit à sourire et fit un signe de tête à ses compagnons.

« Puisque tu le demandes, petite fille, je vais exaucer ton souhait. »

Guillaume avait les yeux écarquillés. Un homme s'approcha de lui et prit l'enfant inconscient dans les bras.

- Nous l'emmenons dans un hôpital. J'ai décidé de vous laisser tranquilles.

- Où l'emportez-vous ? demanda Guillaume.

- Je viens de vous le dire.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous le prendre ! s'exclama le jeune homme sur un ton de défi en se relevant.

- Je vais me gêner. Soyez assurés que vous ne risquez plus rien. Vous pouvez me remercier, rien ne m'oblige à vous dire exactement où il va aller. Estimez-vous heureux que je ne fasse pire, répondit Roland en s'éloignant.

- Laissez-le-moi !

Guillaume avait crié en se jetant sur l'homme qui tenait Nathanaël. Plus rapide, Roland lui donna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le jeune homme en eut le souffle coupé. Sa vision devint floue et il put à peine distinguer deux semblants de silhouettes humaines se retourner et s'éloigner avant de tomber à genoux, paralysé. Il voulut crier le nom de son frère mais il ne put échapper qu'un faible murmure. Son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il le savait. Il perdit conscience dans les bras de Madeleine. Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut dans un lit du couvent. Il mit une dizaine de minutes avant de comprendre qu'on avait enlevé Nathanaël et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Il pâlit. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été séparé de son frère, et il n'avait jamais pensé à une éventuelle séparation. Il avait toujours cru qu'ils resteraient ensemble. C'était une chose tellement naturelle pour lui… Non, Nathie n'était pas parti. Cela était impossible. Il devait bien être quelque part. Il rit un instant. Où qu'il puisse être, il leur écrirait bien une lettre, alors ils sauraient… ils ne se feraient aucun soucis. Mais ils n'eurent aucune nouvelle. Guillaume pourtant voulait y croire.

Il attendait, patiemment, immobile dans son lit, refusant de se lever, refusant de parler, refusant de se nourrir. Il ne voyait pas Madeleine pleurer à son chevet, lui tenant la main. On fit appeler le médecin qui déclara qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Guillaume n'était pas malade. Il restait là, allongé sur le côté, les yeux dans le vide. Cela dura des jours entiers. Sœur Anne-Marie se pencha sur lui. La seule chose qui pouvait le réveiller désormais, c'était les mots. Il fallait lui faire comprendre, le raisonner.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous montrer égoïste. Vous ne pouvez pas vous abandonner maintenant, monsieur Guillaume. Il vous reste Madeleine. Avez-vous pensé à elle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Votre petite sœur a besoin de vous. Cessez de vous laisser envahir par votre peine. Vous allez vous en sortir tous les deux. Mais reprenez-vous je vous prie ! Au nom de votre sœur ! »

Guillaume se mit à trembler et leva les yeux vers Madie qui lui serrait fermement la main. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il se redressa, tenant sa sœur contre lui. Il lui demanda longuement pardon tout en pleurant comme un enfant.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II – une vie nouvelle**

Guillaume aurait voulu ignorer cette réalité mais il se devait, en tant qu'aîné, de se relever et de prendre sa sœur en charge. Il se remit donc à manger et à marcher mais ces longs jours de jeûne l'avaient affaibli et il se remit progressivement. Puisqu'ils avaient tout perdu, il était nécessaire de gagner eux-mêmes leur vie. Une fois totalement sur pied, Guillaume partit chercher du travail en ville. Il n'avait aucune expérience et cela lui était longuement reproché. Finalement, il trouva une place d'apprenti dans un atelier de serrurerie. Il dut à nouveau mettre sa fierté de côté pour qu'il soit accepté. Il attendit quelques mois avant de quitter le couvent pour s'installer dans un petit appartement meublé, sombre à cause de l'unique fenêtre donnant sur la rue et un peu délabré. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se payer avec le salaire qu'il gagnait.

Politiquement, le pays évoluait à une vitesse folle. Le Roi prit la décision d'écouter son peuple en instaurant un parlement égalitaire et une nouvelle constitution alliant monarchie et démocratie. Ainsi les attaques contre les nobles cessèrent et ceux qui furent déchus étaient réhabilités. Cependant il était trop tard pour la famille de Vyaris. Le Comte était mort, et ses héritiers disparus. Guillaume prit la décision d'oublier cette partie de leur vie, d'oublier leur héritage. Sans Nathanaël, la vie ne pouvait reprendre son cours. Il était désormais responsable de Madeleine. Il travaillait beaucoup pour qu'elle ne manque de rien. Cependant la jeune fille comprenait à quel point son frère avait changé. Son insouciance avait disparu. Il ne souriait plus autant qu'avant, et il était même surprotecteur envers elle. Même si son amour pour elle était intact et qu'il le lui prouvait tous les jours, il s'isolait souvent, l'air triste. Il y avait un vide dans son cœur qui ne serait jamais comblé. Et Madeleine savait pourquoi. Nathie lui manquait, à elle aussi, mais pour Guillaume, c'en était insupportable. Il se devait d'ignorer cette solitude.

Quand Madeleine eut quatorze ans, elle chercha elle aussi un travail. Non loin de leur petit appartement, il y avait un couple de marchands de fruits et légumes. Elle passait souvent devant leurs étalages et elle avait appris qu'ils recherchaient une vendeuse suite aux problèmes de dos du mari. Madame Charlotte, la propriétaire un peu rondelette, s'était prise d'affection pour Madie. Elle l'avait donc acceptée auprès d'elle. Elle se doutait que ses manières n'étaient pas celles d'une simple roturière mais elle était suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas en faire la remarque. Très vite, Madeleine la considérait un peu comme une mère de substitution. Elle pouvait parler avec Madame Charlotte de choses qui auraient été plus difficilement abordables avec Guillaume. Tous les deux s'étaient très vite habitués à ce genre de vie.

Assise derrière son comptoir, Madame Charlotte observait sa jeune employée qui préparait les étalages pour la journée. Elle se souvint du jour où la jeune fille était venue frapper à sa porte un an plus tôt pour demander un emploi et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait acquis beaucoup de grâce et qu'elle avait grandi. Madeleine était très forte et avait beaucoup appris en quelques mois. La vieille femme sortit de sa rêverie quand elle vit un homme à l'allure extravagante et pauvrement vêtu s'arrêter devant le magasin. Charlotte soupira. Cet illuminé allait encore déclamer des absurdités à la petite.

- Bien le bonjour, mademoiselle, dit-il en enlevant son chapeau dépareillé et en faisant une courbette exagérée, dévoilant un crâne dégarni et de fins cheveux blancs. Quel beau mois de juin !

- Bonjour Maître Horace, répondit Madeleine avec un grand sourire.

- Les pommes sont belles aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai.

- Ce fruit est bel et bien votre emblème, murmura-t-il vaguement en prenant un fruit.

- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes comme ces pommes, ma chérie.

- Paie celle que tu as prise, vieux filou, coupa Charlotte, et cesse d'importuner la petite.

Le vieil Horace eut un rire enfantin avant de glisser une pièce dans la main de Madeleine. Il souhaita une bonne journée à Madame Charlotte et à sa demoiselle avant de reprendre son errance quotidienne dans les rues de la ville. Les mains sur les hanches, la tenancière le regardait s'éloigner tandis que Madeleine s'amusait comme à son habitude de ses rencontres avec Maître Horace.

« Ne l'encourage pas Madie. A son âge, il devrait cesser de faire la cour. »

Cela faisait bientôt deux ans que Guillaume et Madeleine étaient devenus des citoyens ordinaires et ils fêtaient l'été comme n'importe quel autre habitant de la cité. Ils avaient très vite appris à travailler et à s'habituer à cette vie, mais Guillaume n'avait pas oublié de parfaire l'éducation de sa sœur avec le peu de moyens qu'il avait. Le Maître artisan qui l'avait pris en charge lui offrait souvent des livres ou lui en prêtait de sa propre bibliothèque personnelle. Leur condition sociale ayant pourtant changée, Madeleine en grandissant avait la grâce naturelle d'une jeune fille issue de l'aristocratie. Son frère avait beau vouloir éviter les leçons de maintient, Madie apprenait toute seule de façon naturelle. En fait, Guillaume tenait absolument à cacher sa condition de naissance voire même oublier ce passé douloureux et révolu. Le souvenir de son enfance heureuse lui faisait beaucoup de mal mais il ne le montrait pas. Les images de son père et de son frère Nathanaël en particulier le rendaient mélancolique. Quand il était comme cela, Madeleine ne lui posait pas de question, comprenant ses sentiments, et par amour pour lui, et pour également se protéger d'une peine inévitable, elle ne cherchait pas à raviver leurs souvenirs. Ils avaient à présent une nouvelle vie. Ce fut alors avec le sourire que Madeleine partit travailler ce matin-là, par une chaude journée de juillet. Madame Charlotte était levée bien avant le soleil et le vieil Horace était encore installé devant l'entrée de son magasin comme s'il n'avait pas quitté son poste depuis la veille. Quand il vit Madeleine, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, ôta son sempiternel chapeau et s'inclina.

- Bien le bonjour mademoiselle !

- Bonjour Maître Horace. Vous avez l'air d'aller bien aujourd'hui.

- Comme toujours lorsque je vous vois, mon enfant.

- Tu es bien trop vieux pour faire la cour aux demoiselles, intervint Madame Charlotte avec un demi sourire. Laisse-la donc entrer ou je te botte l'arrière-train.

Madeleine s'occupa alors des étalages. Elle aimait particulièrement prendre soin des fruits, avec toutes leurs couleurs vives. Elle ne vit pas un premier client s'approcher.

« Êtes-vous la Fée des Pommes ? » fit une voix amusée.

Elle se retourna, surprise. Un jeune homme lui faisait face, habillé à la fois simplement mais indubitablement de la noblesse. Il devait être à peine plus âgé qu'elle et il semblait être un jeune étudiant avec son col blanc et son lacet noir relié par une bague en or. Ce signe distinctif était la marque de Sainte Flora, la grande école de la ville. Madeleine regardait cet étudiant avec tellement d'intensité qu'il se sentit gêné. Il passa furtivement sa main dans sa courte chevelure d'ébène et il se racla la gorge.

« Je prendrai une pomme s'il vous plaît. »

Madame Charlotte rit doucement. Ce jeune homme passait souvent par ici – sans doute était-ce sur le chemin de Sainte Flora – mais c'était la première fois qu'il s'arrêtait devant ses étalages. Madeleine n'avait pas répondu à sa remarque et elle se contenta de le servir. Il était évident qu'il était tombé sous le charme mais la jeune fille de son côté n'avait absolument pas été touchée. Il prit le fruit, lui donna l'argent et s'apprêta à partir.

« Au revoir, Fée des Pommes » dit-il avec un sourire. « Je reviendrai. »

Il fit un signe de la tête et reprit son chemin. Madeleine le regarda s'éloigner avec un petit sourire.

- Tu vois Horace, dit Madame Charlotte, il était certes un peu maladroit mais, lui, il a l'âge parfait pour courtiser notre petite Madie.

- En somme, j'ai un rival, ma petite mère. C'est plutôt déloyal.

- Voyons, Maître Horace, intervint Madeleine, vous savez très bien que mon cœur vous appartient !

xXx

L'école supérieure Sainte Flora était à quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Réservée à l'aristocratie, elle offrait des études libres aux jeunes nobles de lettres, d'art, de droit ou de médecine. Lançant machinalement sa pomme en l'air et la rattrapant, Alexandre passa les grilles de l'établissement. Il fut interpelé par deux de ses camarades.

- Tu es légèrement en retard, dit le premier, jeune homme aux courtes bouclettes blondes.

- Légèrement, murmura Alexandre. Je me suis arrêté faire un petit achat. Merci de t'en inquiéter Romuald.

- Une pomme ?

- Rouge, juteuse, magique… elle m'a été offerte par une fée, continua-t-il avec un air mystérieux.

- Il est tombé sur la tête.

Le troisième ne disait rien. Il était assis sur un banc, le regard plongé dans un livre. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient soigneusement attachés avec un ruban bleu, accordé avec son costume. Romuald quant à lui portait une veste grise, tout comme Alexandre. Ce-dernier prit le livre des mains de son ami qui releva lentement la tête.

- Allons à la bibliothèque, dit-il simplement.

- Mais il fait beau aujourd'hui, marmonna Romuald.

- Ça va se couvrir, murmura le troisième d'une voix douce. Je vais aussi à la bibliothèque.

- Vous êtes bien studieux aujourd'hui. Je pensais profiter du soleil avant que l'on se retrouve enfermé deux heures avec Professeur Desvents et sa frustration due à son traumatisme post-Révolution.

- Nathanaël te dit que ça va se couvrir, répondit Alexandre. Et personnellement je préfère le discours de Monseigneur Desvents à celui de Monsieur mon père.

- Les enfants souffrent moins que les parents à ce sujet, soupira Romuald, alors ils se sentent obligés de nous rappeler cette période.

- C'est encore très récent, coupa Nathanaël. Trois ans ce n'est rien. C'est normal que les nobles souffrent encore du traumatisme même si la fin officielle de la Révolution a été heureuse pour l'aristocratie. Ce n'est pas le cas ailleurs. Acceptons d'entendre les plaintes de nos aînés encore un peu.

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un oncle plutôt silencieux sur ce sujet, insista son ami.

- Tu manques énormément de finesse, intervint Alexandre alors que Nathanaël lança un regard dénué de toute expression à son vis-à-vis. Toi et moi avons beaucoup moins perdu que Nathie durant cette période, et ce que nous avions pu perdre nous l'avons récupéré.

- Je te demande pardon, dit Romuald qui prit un air grave. J'ai tendance à oublier un peu vite la tragédie de ta famille, Nathanaël.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu as failli perdre ton père et que tu n'as rien sous-entendu de méchant. C'est juste que d'entendre parler nos professeurs de cette Révolution passe encore, mais il est trop tôt pour moi de l'évoquer avec mes amis.

- Tu as eu de la chance que ton oncle paternel t'ait retrouvé et t'ait pris en charge.

- Oui, de la chance.

Nathanaël paraissait songeur. Il reprit son livre et tous les trois se rendirent à la bibliothèque. Il se souvint du jour où son oncle Charles Louis de Vyaris, frère cadet de son défunt père, s'était retrouvé devant lui à l'hôpital de charité où on l'avait emmené. Il y était resté plus de sept mois avant que sa famille ne le retrouve, mais à sa plus grande déception, on avait perdu la trace de Guillaume et de Madeleine qui avaient quitté le couvent sans dire où ils allaient. La ville était immense et les alentours du monastère offraient plusieurs possibilités, cependant son oncle ne perdait pas espoir et continuait ses recherches autant dans un but affectif que pour les formalités, Guillaume étant l'héritier légitime du Comte de Vyaris.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ton histoire de fée ? fit Romuald à Alexandre alors qu'ils entraient dans la bibliothèque.

- Une marchande de pommes. La plus belle femme que j'ai pu voir !

- Une roturière ? intervint Alice qui venait d'arriver avec une de ses amies. Il n'y a pas assez de demoiselles à Sainte Flora ?

- J'en connais une qui a une forte envie d'aller au prochain bal avec toi, se moqua Romuald.

- On a le temps, c'est dans un an.

- De toute façon j'irai avec Nathanaël.

- Mais c'est qu'elle vise haut ! Nathie, si tu vois Monsieur le père d'Alice parler à ton oncle, c'est qu'il demande si tu peux épouser sa fille.

- Tu as fini ? se vexa la jeune demoiselle.

- Tu ne devrais pas prendre trop à cœur ce que Romuald peut dire, Alice, dit son amie. Tu sais qu'il aime se moquer des autres…

- Merci Clémence, coupa le jeune homme.

- Pour palier son manque indéniable de culture.

- Juste ciel, mademoiselle ! s'exclama-t-il. Ne pouvons-nous pas être au calme à la bibliothèque ?

- Silence, monsieur du Marais-sous-Bois, fit Madame Laffale, la bibliothécaire.

xXx

Le soir venu, Madeleine arriva à l'appartement des heures avant Guillaume. Elle prépara le repas, mit à chauffer le poêle et dressa la table du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec les modestes couverts qu'ils avaient récupérés. Son frère rentra totalement épuisé. Madeleine savait qu'il s'agissait plus d'une fatigue morale que physique, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. Quand il fut assis, elle l'enlaça tendrement. Ce geste valait tous les « je t'aime » qu'elle pouvait lui dire et elle lui témoignait ainsi tout son soutien. Le fait qu'elle était là était important pour lui, elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas survécu sans elle. Alors, pendant qu'ils mangeaient, elle lui raconta sa journée, entre Horace l'excentrique puis les facéties du jeune Pierre, le livreur d'épices. Elle ne mentionna pas le jeune étudiant de Sainte Flora. Guillaume y avait été avant la Révolution, cela aurait rouvert certaines blessures. Elle se contenta de lui poser une question.

- Ai-je l'air d'une fée ?

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna l'aîné. C'est encore les divagations d'Horace ?

- Ça lui ressemble, répondit-elle seulement avec un demi-sourire.

Le lendemain, comme il l'avait promis, l'étudiant revint chez Madame Charlotte.

- Je me suis rendu compte que je ne m'étais pas présenté correctement hier, dit-il. Je suis Alexandre de Madény. Est-ce qu'une fée a un nom ?

- Madeleine, répondit-elle simplement.

- Je vous prendrai une pomme s'il vous plaît.

- Les nobles n'ont-ils pas de fruits chez eux ?

- Si mademoiselle, mais ils ne sont pas aussi bons que ceux qui m'ont été donnés de votre main.

Elle ne sut que répondre et se mit à rougir. Si ce jeune noble voulait jouer, il avait choisi la mauvaise personne. Elle comptait bien le gifler à un moment ou à un autre s'il s'avisait d'aller trop loin.

- Cela fait longtemps que je vous vois en passant ici. J'avais peur de ne pas savoir entamer une conversation.

- Monseigneur, coupa-t-elle gentiment. Sauf votre respect, je vous prie d'aller courtiser les jeunes demoiselles de votre école plutôt qu'une modeste roturière.

- Une modeste roturière, c'est vous qui le dites. Moi je vois une véritable fée qui arbore un charme naturel bien plus envoûtant que celui des filles se cachant derrière leurs somptueuses robes.

Il paya la pomme avec un grand sourire et continua son chemin sans montrer aucune déception quant aux paroles sèches de Madeleine. Le jeune homme n'abandonna pas cependant, car il passait tous les jours devant ses étalages et il avait toujours son petit mot pour elle sous les yeux amusés de Charlotte. Il était suffisamment fin pour ne pas se montrer trop insistant, de ce fait la jeune fille ne s'en offusquait plus, elle le trouvait même charmant. Elle savait cependant que la différence sociale était trop élevée et que ce n'était qu'un jeu innocent qui prendrait bientôt fin. Cela l'attristait un peu mais elle ne le montrait pas.

xXx

Le comportement guilleret d'Alexandre se faisait remarquer auprès de ses camarades qui commençaient à se poser des questions sans pour autant le lui demander directement. Le jeune homme préférait se confier à Nathanaël car il était plus discret que les autres : il ne risquait pas de se moquer de lui, ni de répéter aux mauvaises oreilles le récit d'un amour naissant pour une vendeuse de pommes. Il se garda bien de dévoiler le nom de la jeune fille cependant, préférant évoquer des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et son ami l'écoutait attentivement, l'aidant à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il avait commencé à conversé avec elle et cela n'allait pas plus loin qu'un échange de phrases matinales. Bien que les cours aient cessé pendant l'été, il faisait toujours le chemin habituel qui passait devant le magasin de fruits et légumes, et il se sentait plus amoureux que jamais. Nathanaël et lui étaient suffisamment raisonnables pour comprendre qu'une telle relation serait dès le départ très compliquée compte tenue de la différence sociale. Nathie disait même qu'il ne devait pas donner de faux espoirs à la jeune fille, car à travers Alexandre les portes de la noblesse lui étaient ouvertes, et il restait encore une certaine animosité entre les roturiers et l'aristocratie suite à la révolution qui avait bien failli mettre tous les nobles sur la potence. Les parents d'Alexandre risquaient ne pas apprécier que leur fils, bien qu'étant leur troisième donc pas susceptible d'hériter de leurs terres, se marie avec une vendeuse de pommes.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me marier par intérêt, disait Alexandre. Et comme ce sera mon frère qui héritera du titre, mon père m'a assuré qu'il ne me mettrait pas la pression pour mon mariage. Que je peux me marier par amour avec la personne de mon choix.

- Il est aussi peut-être trop tôt pour parler mariage. Cette jeune fille ne se doute sûrement pas de tes intentions, fit Nathanaël.

- Tu la verrais, tu tomberais sous le charme. Elle a de grands yeux violets lumineux, remplis de douceur…

Nathie regardait son ami perplexe.

- Un peu comme les tiens, reprit Alexandre en penchant la tête sur le côté, songeur.

On interrompit leur discussion. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'était approché d'eux, le regard inquiet. Les deux jeunes amis se levèrent quand ils se rendirent compte de sa présence.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon oncle ? demanda Nathanaël.

- Je crois qu'on a retrouvé la trace de Guillaume et de ta sœur, répondit Charles d'un air incertain. L'inspecteur est venu me voir il y a une heure et il est possible qu'on les retrouve.

Le jeune homme se rassit lentement sur le banc, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait tant attendu le jour où on lui ferait une telle annonce. Alexandre avait sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, tout aussi ému, car il savait combien cela comptait pour lui. Le soleil d'août illuminait la longue chevelure bouclée de Nathie et il ressemblait à l'une de ces statues qui ornaient le jardin de l'école. Il était immobile depuis de longues secondes, les yeux fixés sur son oncle, tâchant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Charles s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit les mains.

- Je ne peux pas te garantir que cette piste nous mènera à quelque chose, mais cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu quelque chose de concret. N'aie pas trop d'espoir, je ne veux pas que ça te rende malade.

- Je te promets que j'irai bien, assura Nathanaël. Mais j'ai tellement envie de les revoir…

- Je le sais, et on les retrouvera d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ça reste une bonne nouvelle : ils n'ont pas abandonné les recherches.

xXx

Les vacances d'été étaient terminées et les jeunes aristocrates de l'école Sainte-Flora retrouvèrent le chemin des cours et des livres. Cela ne changea pas les habitudes d'Alexandre qui passait tous les matins devant les étalages de Madeleine. Il arriva une fois ou deux où elle n'était pas là pour des raisons personnelles, ou bien c'était lui qui ne parvenait pas à se rendre au magasin à cause d'obligations familiales. Ils avaient pourtant pris des habitudes l'un envers l'autre, même s'ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. Se voir était un rituel journalier si bien que quand cela ne se passait pas comme prévu la journée ne pouvait pas être parfaite. Madeleine avait fini par s'attacher à lui et cela se ressentait quand elle rentrait chez elle. Guillaume avait remarqué qu'elle était plus rêveuse qu'à l'ordinaire.

L'automne arriva bien vite et un matin, Guillaume accompagna sa sœur jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Lui aussi aimait beaucoup discuter avec Madame Charlotte vu qu'il lui avait confié sa chère petite sœur, et il était curieux de savoir ce qui la changeait depuis trois mois. Il observait sa sœur travailler tout en étant installé derrière un comptoir à l'intérieur du magasin et il aperçut un jeune homme portant l'uniforme de Sainte-Flora. Il connaissait bien ce costume, avec ce lacet noir autour du col, pour l'avoir porté il y avait de cela bien longtemps. Cela le remplit de souvenirs à la fois heureux et tristes : il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de ses amis, après tout : n'avait-il pas disparu de la société aristocratique ? Il n'avait pas recherché à récupérer son dû. Il n'en voyait toujours pas l'utilité. Le jeune noble s'était approché de Madeleine avec une familiarité qui ne ressemblait pas à son rang. Quand il vit sa sœur répondre à ses salutations, il comprit aussitôt que c'était ce jeune homme qui était responsable de son changement. Elle était amoureuse, et lui aussi à l'évidence. Il se racla la gorge et se leva, s'approchant des deux jeunes qui papillonnaient devant lui. Madeleine rougit aussitôt.

- Je suis son frère, dit-il sèchement à l'adresse de l'aristocrate.

Alexandre s'immobilisa, stupéfait de se retrouver aussi soudainement face à un jeune homme de grande taille à la mâchoire carrée et au regard violet.

- Alexandre de Madény… balbutia-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un jeune monsieur de votre rang veut-il à ma petite sœur ? continua Guillaume.

- Je…

Ils en oubliaient les convenances. Alexandre semblait gêné mais il ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Votre sœur est une personne charmante et adorable, et il me plait pouvoir converser avec elle chaque matin.

- Pourvu que ça ne soit pas un jeu de votre part. Il ne serait pas digne d'un jeune homme de votre rang de vous amuser au dépend d'une jeune fille de quinze ans.

- Je peux vous assurer que je suis sincère, dit Alexandre sans hésitation.

La discussion se termina ainsi. Le jeune noble salua ses interlocuteurs et reprit la direction de son école. Guillaume le regarda s'éloigner avec nostalgie. La nostalgie de son insouciance. La nostalgie de ses amis qu'il avait laissés. Gercourt de Madény. Il connaissait ce nom, et très bien. Alexandre était le petit frère de son meilleur ami. Comment allait-il ? Suivait-il assidument les traces de son père ? Il se souvenait d'un jeune homme excentrique, mais la révolution avait dû le refroidir lui aussi. Il pouvait avoir confiance en son petit-frère qui tournait autour de Madeleine. Il ne savait pas où cette relation pouvait aboutir mais il ne voyait rien de bien dangereux pour l'instant. Madeleine était suffisamment forte pour supporter une déception amoureuse si jamais il devait y en avoir.

xXx

Depuis trois mois Nathanaël était dans un état second, même pendant les cours, inquiétant ses plus proches amis. Depuis trois mois, on lui avait annoncé la possibilité de retrouver Guillaume et Madeleine mais depuis tout ce temps les enquêteurs n'avaient donné aucune nouvelle. Son oncle participait activement aux recherches, en fait il consacrait toutes ses journées à cela, en vain. Les pistes s'étaient révélées infructueuses, encore une fois. Le moral en baisse et l'hiver qui arrivait à grand pas, le jeune homme ne se sentait plus capable de se lever de son lit pour prendre le chemin de l'école. Guillaume. Madeleine. Quand allait-il pouvoir les enlacer à nouveau? Pourquoi avaient-ils disparu sans laisser de trace ? Il était à bout. Il n'aurait pas dû trop espérer.

En plein mois de novembre, la fièvre l'empêcha de dormir toute une nuit et son oncle resta à son chevet pour le rassurer. Faible et fatigué, il mit de longues semaines à récupérer de sa crise et il y fut aidé par ses amis qui venaient lui rendre visite presque tous les jours. Avec eux, il pouvait penser à autre chose et les deux sujets les plus abordés étaient : l'amour mystère d'Alexandre et le bal d'été qui aurait lieu au mois de juin. Les filles étaient particulièrement excitées sur ce sujet depuis des mois déjà.

- Mais toi, fit Romuald à Nathanaël, tu sais qui est cette fille qui occupe les pensées d'Alexandre ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, sourit le jeune homme.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, marmonna Alexandre.

- Tu es amoureux d'une roturière, se rappela Alice. Tu ne veux pas nous dire qui c'est ou ce qu'elle fait… aurais-tu honte ?

- Une roturière, railla Romuald. Ton père va être ravi.

- Je vous répète que ça ne vous regarde pas, insista le jeune homme, les joues rouges.

- Si tu l'invites au bal, offre-lui au moins une robe digne de ce nom, ajouta Alice.

- Cela suffit, je suis fatigué, coupa Nathanaël, sentant que les moqueries allaient trop loin.


End file.
